


You are sleeping on the couch this time

by homosexualspawnofsatan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualspawnofsatan/pseuds/homosexualspawnofsatan
Summary: A major fight between Eren and Armin after its fall out,





	You are sleeping on the couch this time

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this as a prompt for a friend.

“It depends on how long it takes you to realize you really hurt me.”

That wasn’t a lie. “ _ ~~At least I wouldn’t be a disappointment to my mother.~~_ ” Those where Armin’s exact words in their most recent fight.  They had really stung. It wasn’t often his dead mother was brought up, but when it was, he didn’t like the way people did it. He had never thought he would hear those words from Armin. Jean, definitely, Reiner, maybe, but Armin, he was one of three people Eren thought understood, apparently he was wrong.

He had stopped at that. He wanted to ** _hurt_**  Armin, but he didn’t. It took every ounce of strength and every moral he ever believed to not raise his hands in anger to Armin. If he had done that, Eren surely would have placed the blond in the hospital. And he had long ago  ** _sworn_**  never to  ** _ever_**  be that man. The man that  ** _hurt_**  those he should  ** _love_**  and  ** _protect_**. He was never going to be like his  ** _father_**.

He had taken off. For three days the only communication he gave anyone was a text saying Don’t look for me. He trusted that Armin and Mikasa would take care of titan while he was out. He left with only three days worth of clothes and then sped off. He was mad, very, very mad. 

Those three days had been spent at a hotel with a gym. Where he worked out his aggression while running, lifting, boxing, doing martial arts, swimming, and a variety of stretches. He had to exhaust himself too much to be physical. Otherwise bad things would happen.

Today was his first day back. He was freshly showered and in fresh non-workout clothes. He had come back in the door. After finally escaping Titan the first words out of Armin’s mouth had been a scolding. Mikasa was still looking for him. Some listener she was.

Eren called her and apologized. He gave a slight apology to Armin and went right to their shared room. He laid down on the bed flipping on the TV. He was still angry with the blond, but he was calm enough to not  raise his hand in a physical manner.

Then Armin asked that question, that one question. Usually when they fought it was the other way around. “ _ ~~How long are you going to be mad at me.~~_ ” Even when they where kids Eren usually asked that question, Armin hadn’t done it often. Eren couldn’t recall the last time he had.

“Just to put my answer into further perspective, the roles of our normal arguments have reversed. Tonight, and maybe tomorrow night, you are the one  **banished** to the couch.”


End file.
